


Дживс и утренняя газета

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Series: Fake news [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Кузены Берти Вустера придумали потрясающую шутку, и им не терпится узнать мнение Дживса.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Fake news [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665727
Kudos: 40





	Дживс и утренняя газета

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла Fake news.  
> Начинать читать лучше с первой части:  
> ["Берти и утренняя газета"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172232)
> 
> бета **lunush**

― Доброе утро, господа, ― произнёс я почтительно, приподнимая слегка котелок в ответ на энергичные жесты мистеров Юстаса и Клода Вустеров.

― Эй, Дживс, привет!

― Эй, привет, Дживс! ― Они так активно махали руками, что, казалось, судьба не могла преподнести им более долгожданной встречи, чем встреча с камердинером их двоюродного брата в полвосьмого утра в двух кварталах от рынка.

― Иди сюда, мы должны тебе кое-что показать!

Когда я приблизился, их лица, как по команде, скривились, словно от сверлящей зубной боли: у мистера Юстаса Вустера ― на левую сторону, а у его брата ― на правую.

― Дживс, ты уже видел это? ― голосом провинциального трагика произнёс мистер Юстас Вустер и сунул мне в руку повёрнутую вверх последней страницей газету.

― Вот тут, после сэра Кошкинса. 

Его ноготь ткнул в заглавную «Б» в середине траурной колонки, и я прочёл: «Безутешные родственники с прискорбием сообщают о внезапной преждевременной кончине Бертрама Уилберфорса Вустера…» То место в груди, которое я обычно не замечал, взорвалось болью, словно прошитое выстрелом. Затем всё окутал безжизненный ледяной холод. И только спустя три бесконечно долгие, мучительные секунды я понял, что некролог ― нелепый жестокий розыгрыш глупых, безмозглых мальчишек. Мистера Вустера я оставил в квартире на Беркли-Меншенс примерно час назад, и даже если бы за это время с ним что-нибудь случилось, новость об этом никак не могла попасть в утренние газеты.

― Если я правильно понял, господа, ― понимающе кивнул я, ― вы планируете подшутить над миссис Грегсон?

― Всегда говорил Юстасу: котелок у тебя варит что надо! ― радостно воскликнул мистер Клод Вустер, немедленно, так же как и его брат, убрав с физиономии страдальческую гримасу. ― Вот прямо чувствовал, что ты не купишься! Но как ты, не понимаю, узнал, что мы решили разыграть тётю Агату? Опять психология инди… чего-то там?

― Психология индивидуума, сэр, ― подсказал я.

― Не терпится посмотреть, как вытянется старухино лицо, когда она увидит газету! ― с энтузиазмом проговорил мистер Юстас Вустер, потирая руки.

― Даже не знаю, удастся ли кровожадную мегеру таким способом проучить? Дживс, что говорит на это твоя психология индивидуума?

― Боюсь, она подсказывает, господа, что розыгрыш миссис Грегсон может обернуться самыми печальными последствиями для разыгрывающих. Позвольте. ― Я мягко, но настойчиво вынул газету из рук мистера Юстаса Вустера. ― Это единственный шуточный экземпляр, я полагаю?

Тот кивнул.

― Только этот. Там только последняя страница отличается, в остальном газета обычная.

― Это нам приятель, работающий в типографии, изобразил, ― вставил мистер Клод Вустер.

― А идея была моя, ― гордо, но уже без прежнего оживления сообщил его брат.

― Дживс… А последствия ― задумчивым голосом поинтересовался мистер Клод Вустер, ― будут непременно печальными?

― Без сомнения. В высшей степени печальными, неприятными и болезненными, ― пообещал я.

― Жаль. А ведь такая хорошая могла выйти шутка.

― Мы можем пошутить как-нибудь ещё, ― обнадёжил брата мистер Юстас Вустер. ― Например, подговорить сегодня парней в «Трутнях», чтобы они делали вид, будто не узнают Берти. Представь, подходит Берти такой к Уфи Проссеру и говорит ему: «Салют! Ты как, Уфи?» А Уфи ему: «Прошу прощения, вы кто? Мы не представлены. Я вообще вас в первый раз вижу». И так с каждым. Что скажешь, Дживс? Как, по-твоему, шутка очуменная?

― Лучшая из придуманного вами, сэр.

Мистер Юстас Вустер в ответ просиял, взмахнул в прощальном жесте рукой и со словами: «Пока-пока, Дживс. Спасибочки, что помог!» вместе с братом энергично зашагал по улице прочь. Я спрятал злосчастную газету в корзину с овощами и, придя домой, первым делом её уничтожил. Глядя, как корчится в языках пламени типографский лист, я испытывал странное, мрачное удовлетворение, словно сгорала сама возможность того, что с мистером Вустером может что-то случиться. Только убедившись, что весь номер без остатка обратился в прах, я разобрал покупки. Но приступить к готовке не смог: память о тех секундах, когда чёрные строчки некролога выстрелили в сердце, ледяным холодом сковывала изнутри. Я знал только один способ согреться. К счастью, он был мне доступен.

Переодевшись в пижаму, я вернулся в нашу общую почти супружескую постель. Мистер Вустер, казалось, крепко спал, но, когда я его осторожно обнял, он открыл глаза, сонно улыбнулся и обнял в ответ. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы согреться.

― Какое роскошное утро, Дживс! Давай, растянем его подольше? Весь день проваляемся в постели? ― просияв улыбкой, предложил он, запуская ладонь мне в волосы.

― Весь день, сэр? ― Я крепче прижал его к себе. ― А вам не наскучит однообразие?

― В этом положись на старину Бертрама. Уж я найду, чем нас обоих занять. ― Он устроил голову у меня на груди, и под тем местом, где легла его щека, я почувствовал своё сердце ― оно стучало ровно и радостно, словно отстукивало ритм бесконечной, невыразимо счастливой песни. Сделалось так тепло, что я поверил всерьёз: холод больше не вернётся. Никогда. 

― Если позвонят по телефону или в дверь, говори, что я в клубе. А в клубе меня, понятное дело, не дождутся.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. 

Я подумал о тщетности грядущих приготовлений мистера Юстаса Вустера и его брата-близнеца, но ни намёка на сочувствие не всколыхнулось в душе.

― Ведь ты же не против, ― с неуверенностью в голосе проговорил мистер Вустер, ― провести со мной целый день? 

― Целую жизнь, сэр, и с величайшей готовностью. Это моё заветное и драгоценнейшее желание. 

И, когда спустя пару блаженных минут он прервал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, я, отдышавшись первым, добавил:  
― Что же касается клуба: готов побиться об заклад, вы ничего не потеряете, сэр.


End file.
